


his eyes were also a little blue

by Osomatsus



Series: The Saga Continues - a voltron mixtape [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boyfriends, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Prom, Promposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silly, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They are gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance is canon king, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: "It was in this moment where Lance realized something he never bothered to pick up on: Keith’s eyes had the softest hint of blue in them."





	his eyes were also a little blue

Sure, Lance considered himself a womanizer. Being a true gentleman and wooing girls was what he was good at. Fantastic at it, if you would. Whether it was his Cuban charm or his way with words was lost on him. Girls were so in love that they would be too shy to even speak to him! 

But these days, he was a little clumsy and tended to fumble over his words when he went on dates. That… might be because when he sits at tables with Keith he can’t bring himself to look into his eyes for more than a second. Lance leads the conversation, but his heart pounds in delight every date they have. They may sit at fast food places, or local, cheap restaurants, but they still bring him infinite joyful nights.

Keith, of course, never seems to be uncomfortable or nervous. He treats Lance with the same minute amounts of respect he always has (when they’re out in public, at least) and pierces holes through his head when they talk.

Tonight was going to be different, though. Shiro had let Lance come over so they could have a dinner together with Shiro as their own private chef. That’s because Lance was planning to officially ask Keith to prom. At first, both Lance and Shiro had their doubts, even Hunk said Keith probably would say no just because that’s who he is. Keith never went to homecoming, and he surely didn’t attend Junior Prom. But they were both seniors in high school! It was their last chance to do something. And now that they were a couple, Lance vowed to drag him along.

The plan was brilliant. In Shiro’s bedroom Lance had hidden the poster with his witty one liner that would surely hook his boyfriend by the lip. It was all laid out by the minute. Shiro would serve the dinner (whatever he decided to create. It didn’t exactly matter since Keith eats everything) and then the two would have time to talk. Lance hypothesized sliding in a quick comment about prom to see how Keith would react. After that, Lance’s mother had baked a giant cupcake fit for two people. Lance would then retrieve the poster, accompanied by a brand new butterfly knife that he would use to cut said cupcake. The poster went with the gift perfectly. ‘What would be the POINT of prom without having a SHARP date with you?’

 

That was the plan. Keyword: was.

 

As soon as Shiro put the hot dish on the table with the plates, Lance felt his hands getting sweaty with nerves. It was a little ridiculous. This wasn’t a marriage proposal. It was just prom, nothing too important, and their relationship wouldn’t end over it. Maybe they way Keith’s voice seems so calm is throwing him off.

That must be it! When they were in public on a date, Keith was more direct, enunciated, and bold with his words. But here, in the sanctuary of the Brogane home, he was quiet, calm, and extremely kind. His voice didn’t waver after Lance’s comments, and his smile didn’t fade. His eyes watched Lance a lot, too. That automatically meant Lance looked away a lot. Eye contact with soft Keith was a lot more nerve wracking than eye contact with hard Keith. ...That was worded wrong. Whatever! He had a plan, and he had Shiro to encourage him silently whilst standing right behind… soft Keith.

During the middle of one of his sentences, Lance looked up from his plate and found his boyfriend was looking right back at him, listening intently. His words slowed to a halt until they were just silently staring at each other. It was in this moment where Lance realized something he never bothered to pick up on: Keith’s eyes had the softest hint of blue in them.

Perhaps it was the lighting of the room, or the way his hair rested on the edge of his face. Maybe it was how the blue of Lance’s t-shirt reflected upon what was always known in Lance’s eyes as a dark, dark grey. All he knew is that his eyes were also a little blue. And that was the most beautiful thing. 

Keith reached onto the table for his glass of milk, ending the moment they had shared quite abruptly. Kind of. Lance never really left the visionary, actually. Sure, he was back to eating, but that wasn’t everything. He wasn’t conscious of it, but Lance was making, maintaining, eye contact with his boyfriend. It was all in attempt to appreciate the new discovery of the evening. When Keith would crack a smile at his jokes, the glisten of his iris would make Lance fall in love all over again. Most importantly, the more Lance looked at Keith, the less the latter would look back. Almost as if their roles were switching, Keith became more reserved in social skills as Lance came out.

It was as if things were shifting back into their normal settings. Lance retook his place as the outgoing, flirty, and talkative one whilst Keith grew subtly introverted. In his own home, Keith was always more out there because he was more comfortable. Whenever he was like that, he was familiar with the situation. That clicked in Lance’s mind that Keith became acutely aware of what Lance was doing (in a sense). He realized that Keith knew, consciously, that Lance was looking at him more than he was 10 minutes ago. It meant Keith was not used to being in this position or marvelling. That was perfectly explainable, though. Keith isn’t the type to be stared at in adoration… or at all, really. Keith is the type you look at without actually looking at him. He was the kind of person you would talk about right after walking past him without even turning your head. Lance blamed that on the mullet.

As their dinner started coming to a close, Lance completely forgot the original plan. Instead, he rested his chin in his palm, elbow on the table, engulfing himself in the conversation further.

Shiro looked in from the living room, not expecting to see such a romantic air around the dining table. Both of them were so immersed in whatever conversation was going on that Shiro could probably turn on a porn channel without them batting an eye. He scoffed with a smile, relaxing back into his seat. Eventually Lance would probably remember their plan, anyway. It wasn’t like him to abandon ship for whatever reason.

Unfortunately, Shiro is a fool and does not know Lance as much as he likes to think he does. Lance did exactly what Shiro thought he wouldn’t do: abort the mission. He didn’t do it on purpose. He did it by accident because he completely forgot about it. Why? If one were to ask him, he wouldn’t have an answer, and would probably panic and rush to do it at the most ridiculous time (like at school, where weapons are prohibited). The truth behind the situation is that Lance got lost along the way in the galaxy Keith’s eyes held in them. 

As a matter of fact, when Shiro walked in to check on the boys, they were settled in on a quiet conversation pertaining to how ridiculous house hunters was. They probably got started when they heard the theme song to the show come from the living room. After all, Shiro had an affinity for that show, and Keith had the same love for making fun of Shiro’s interest in it. That jingle made Keith’s blood boil and he would rave about his distaste for hours on end if given the chance. Unfortunately, it looked like Lance was giving him the chance. With a pinch of his nose, Shiro sighed, shook his head, and proceeded to the freezer to get ice cream for them to enjoy. He considered being  _ that guy _ from every cheesy rom-com and giving them one bowl with two spoons, but he didn’t think those two were ready for that level of romance yet. He toyed with the idea, though. Multiple times, actually.

Lance and Keith thanked him, and then upon realizing Shiro was, in fact, there, Lance blinked a few times and then smacked his forehead in typical McClain style. “Argh, nards,” he muttered, causing Keith to glance up.

“Nards who?”

“Nards, I forgot to do something,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair briefly. Then, he shot back up and out of his seat. “Hold…” He stammered, “Hold on. Stay right there. Don’t enjoy the ice cream… Or do… It’s not my choice. Just… Wait.” Lance pointed his finger at Keith and then rushed off to Shiro’s bedroom.

Moments later, he came out with the poster in hand. “Waddaya say, Kogane?” Lance grinned and watched Keith’s reaction. Slowly, he stood from his chair and looked quizzically at Lance for any pranking demeanor. As he grasped that Lance was serious about going to prom with him, he folded his arms over his chest and contemplated the idea, played with scenarios in his mind, and then shrugged.

“I guess so. I don’t have to wear a tuxedo, do I?” Lance snorted and shook his head, reaching for his back pocket and allocating the butterfly knife tucked inside. “What’s that?”

When Lance revealed the blade, Keith almost shrieked in delight. Almost. Keith was a little too taken aback to make a noise at the moment. He hesitantly reached for it, and smiled when Lance looked between him and the blade to reassure him. The second his hand was on it, he was flipping it around and doing whatever it was that he did with his wrist to make the blade spin. It was impressive, but it was concerning. The face Keith effortlessly whipped it around did scare Lance a tiny bit. In the end, though, it was endearing how much he appreciated the small gift.

Shiro laughed from behind the pair and then pulled his phone out. “Finally doing something with your life and that school, huh, Keith?” The aforementioned Korean sighed and gave Shiro an annoyed look.

“You’re filming this?”

“I am now. Say hi, Lance!” He grinned from behind the camera and watched Lance wave to his phone and then look back to Keith. “What did you just get him to do?”

“He’s going to prom with his favorite boyfriend,” Lance said, holding up the sign smugly. Keith grunted and folded his arms. “After 3 and a half years of not going to a school dance, we got ‘im, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed with Lance and added “It’s about time, too.” With that, he stopped recording. The group chat was definitely going to get that video in their inboxes in about 15 minutes. Once he realized the camera was gone, Keith went back to playing with the knife, sitting back in his chair in the process. Lance moved his chair to sit beside and slightly behind his boyfriend. “Are you happy about it at all?” Shiro looked at Keith who slowly glanced back up.

Keith shrugged and looked at Lance. “About prom? I guess. About the blade? Hell yeah.” Lance snickered and gave Keith a playful nudge on the shoulder.

Keith definitely didn’t have regrets about not going to homecoming or to Junior Prom. And although he truly hated the school and everything it stood for, he couldn’t despise how that stupid building brought him to Lance. As for said godsend? He’s a professional for school dances by now, and was ready to show Keith the ropes at a moment’s notice. No matter how confident he felt in his abilities, though, he would probably always be distracted by the fact that Keith’s eyes were a little blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this. was. supposed. to. be. short. (clap emojis between all the words thanks)
> 
> IVE BEEN TRYING TO FINISH THIS FOR AGES and i got around to it but at what cost its 2am and im dying please save me iNHALES im sleep


End file.
